Tornado outbreak of May 21-25, 2021
The Tornado outbreak of May 21-25, 2021 is the deadliest and costliest US tornado outbreak since the tornado outbreak of May 21-26, 2011. Several tornadoes touched down across 14 states in the American South and Great Plains, with Arkansas, Texas, Oklahoma, and Kansas being the worst affected. Overall, 238 tornadoes were confirmed, 11 of them violent, resulting in over $6 billion in damages and 162 fatalities. Metorological Synopsis The jet stream's position over the Great Plains combined with warm wet humid air from the Gulf of Mexico and cold dry air from the Rockies after a relatively cool spring lead to the perfect conditions for supercell development. Isolated supercells produced several weak tornadoes across the western plains by May 20, but squall-line storms and other non-rotating storm modes dominated the scene in light of a lack of wind shear. Several small tornadoes, including one EF2 touched down on May 21. However, on May 22, a low-level jet entered this region of enhanced cape, and several powerful supercell thunderstorms popped up. The NWS storm prediction center preemptively recognized this threat, and issued a high-risk outlook for much of the Texas Panhandle and the western portions of Oklahoma and Kansas, with a 45% risk for tornadoes. This first day was the worst of the outbreak, including 2 EF5s, 5 EF4s, and numerous weaker tornadoes which caused 62 deaths over Texas, Oklahoma, and Kansas. On May 23, similar conditions endured although with lowered cape, causing another day of heightened tornadic activity. The Storm Prediction Center Issued a high-risk for the Oklahoma City area, with a 30% risk for tornadoes. 1 EF5 tornado touched down in Norman Oklahoma, killing 83 people. EF4 tornadoes impacted rural areas south of Norman, killing 3. The conditions weakened for tornadic development as the jet stream pushed east, yet a powerful derecho killed 4 in the same general area of the prior two day's storms, slowing recovery efforts. On May 24 and 25, the storm prediction center would issue an enhanced risk for severe weather over Texas, Oklahoma, and Arkansas with a 15% hatched risk for tornadoes. Several tornadoes would touch down on May 24-25, the strongest of which being a low-end EF4 which caused destruction north of Batesville, AR on May 25, killing 2. On May 26, the dry line weakened and the jet stream moved east, making the potential for tornadoes negligible. Notable Tornadoes May 22 Miami-Canadian EF4 This powerful tornado was the first violent tornado of the outbreak. Spawning from a well-monitored developing supercell at 1342, this tornado quickly strengthened to a high-end EF3 as it passed north of Miami, TX. This long track-tornado was extremely photogenic as it passed over open country moving at 35 mph (56 km/h), with the likelyhood that this tornado had over 200 mph winds due the extreme ground scouring it caused. As it neared, Canadian, TX, the town was well-warned. The storm weakened to a low-end EF4 before passing to the north of the heart of the city. A couple which failed to heed the warnings would die as their mobile home was tossed 50 feet. 8 others would be injured by this storm. The tornado continued to the northeast with a quick weakening trend before it dissipated in open country to the northeast of Canadian at 1434. Liberal, KS Twin Tornadoes A second isolated, powerful supercell spawned to the north of Liberal, KS. Two weak tornadoes dropped to the ground for less than a minute each. However, a second, more powerful mesocyclone was developing, which quickly dropped a snake-like tornado. This strengthened to EF3 strength over the course of 6 minutes, when a second mesocyclone dropped another tornado, which took far less time developing into a strong EF2. These tornadoes would kill several livestock but no people as they tracked for ten miles before the first dissipated, to which the second followed 7 minutes later, but not before strengthening to EF3 strength. Ensign, KS EF4 Shortly after the second of the Liberal, KS twin tornadoes dissipated, the second deadly tornado of the outbreak formed at 1431. While originally photogenic shortly after dropping, developing supercells to the south had their rain drawn into the tornado's circulation, making the storm increasingly rainwrapped. During this stage of the storm's life cycle, the tornado was nebulous but relatively defined, leaving a single continuous trail of moderate ground scouring. At this stage of the storm's life, it was a weak EF2, destroying a barn and causing no injuries. However, tornadic supercells to the south began to merge with the EF2's parent supercell, creating a complex series of inflows and outflows but also strengthened the tornado to likely EF5 intensity, as mobile Doppler recorded wind speeds of 228 mph (367 km/h). However, as this tornado tracked over open terrain, no damage indicators with the capability of indicating EF5 winds existed. During a survey of the storm damage, these multiple intense-suction voritices could be seen as pronouced areas of groud-scouring. The outer bands of this tornado did EF4 damage to a barn to the west of Ensign. The tornado tracked to the north of Ensign, and had a course which would take it directly over Dodge City. However, it veered south, taking its path over US-56, where several storm chasers were monitoring the storm. This erratic path, along with its poorly defined multi-vortex structure, would surprise many storm chasers, leading to the death of twelve storm chasers. Shortly after crossing US-56, this tornado dissipated at 1522. Perryton-Elmwood EF5 Numerous other tornadoes would spawn from the Ensign, KS EF4's parent supercell, though none would be as strong as it. However, a developing threat to the south would take center stage. A large, isolated supercell with a history of producing EF2 tornadoes, was rapidly strengthening, and dropped a thin tornado to the west of Farnsworth, TX at 1951. However, even at this small size, the tornado's incredible intensity was apparent through videos of the storm, which revealed some of the most intense tornadic motion ever filmed. However, this tornado was not as widely publicized as it likely should have been due to its small size. This tornado tracked northeast towards Perryton, TX at 25-30 mph (40-48 km/h). The tornado quickly widened to a wedge just to the southwest of Perryton, a driver was killed as she was thrown 700 feet from the road, and the NWS issued a tornado emergency for the town of over 8,000. The tornado passed over the northwestern portion of Perryton at 2019, and the tornado did extreme damage to the neighborhoods to the north of Texas-15. Here, this powerful EF5 produced some of the most incredible tornadic damage ever recorded. A 300-yard damage swath of high-end EF5 damage crossed this part of town. There was a sharp delineation from EF5 damage to much lower winds. Over 20 homes were totally swept away, and even some of the foundations were slightly dislodged. Thick basement walls had collapsed in on themselves. Pavement had been scoured from the earth for most of this section. Several cars had been thrown several miles, and a 5,000 pound (2,100 Kg) RV had been thrown 4.2 miles (6.8 kilometers). Houses, businesses, and churches had their debris finely granulated, a signifier of extreme strength. 39 people died in this neighborhood, many of them in recommended safe places. 4 families of four had all of their members killed. 8 people never had their remains identified. This tornado damage was comparable to some of the worst ever, such as that at Jarrell, TX, Smithville, MS, and Grady County, OK. The tornado continued its great strength as it traveled to the northeast of town. The tornado assumed a cone shape, though the tornado's wind speed was just as great if not greater, and ground scouring was even more intense. Mobile Doppler first recorded wind speeds of 298 mph (480 km/h) at 245 feet above the ground ten minutes after this point at 2038. By now, the storm had begun a gradual weakening trend as it continued towards the Oklahoma border. The storm reached a second maxima near the border where it peaked once again over 290 mph (465 km/h). The storm continued this weakening trend after this, causing EF2 damage south of Elmwood, OK, before eventually dissipating to the east of Elmwood at 2100. Laverne, OK EF5 The same supercell which spawned the extremely violent Perryton-Elmwood tornado would drop another incredibly powerful tornado minutes afterwards at 2105. This tornado had a nebulous-wedge shape which gradually strengthened as it approached Laverne, OK. The sun provided little to no light as it dipped below the horizon, making a bad situation worse. However, this storm was widely publicized after the Perryton-Elmwood event, so warning was provided well in advance. The tornado became a frequent left-mover, putting the town of Laverne, OK directly in its path. Many in and around the town made the decision to evacuate before the tornado got closer, a decision which likely saved the lives of John and Marie Henderson, whose farmhouse and barn would be totally destroyed by the storm, earning it an EF-5 rating. At this time the tornado also reached peak intensity, with wind speeds measured at 220 mph (370 km/h) by mobile Doppler radar and tornadic winds measured for a distance of 2.1 miles (3.4 kilometers). The tornado was feared to make a head on strike on Laverne, however, the tornado's course lead itself north of the town just before impact. The tornado did low-end EF4 damage to the northwest of town, killing an elderly woman and her dog who were sheltering in an interior room, leading to the tornado's only fatality. The tornado continued its weakening trend before dissipating at 2155. May 23 ''' Washington, OK EF4 The first powerful tornado of May 23 touched down south of Washington, OK from a fairly quickly moving high-precipitation supercell. The tornado appeared as a tall stovepipe before being wrapped in rain. Velocity radar revealed intense tornadic motion with gate to gate shear of 160 mph (267 km/h). The tornado tracked over rural Oklahoma, destroying farmhouses, earning its EF4 rating. The storm crossed I-35, killing a three-person family as they sheltered under an overpass and their car was thrown. The tornado turned into a thin rope before disappating at 1359. Tulsa, OK EF3 A large, fast-moving high precipitation supercell began tracking over the Tulsa, OK metro area at 1403. The storm dropped a series of weak, nebulous tornadoes causing EF0 and EF1 damage. However, a more dangerous tornado touched down at 1410. This tornado touched down near I-244, and quickly strengthened to high-end EF3 strength as it crossed the Arkansas River at 1414. Investigators originally found the damage on the eastern side of the river to be of EF4 strength, however this was later downgraded due to the poor construction of the houses destroyed. The tornado maintained a gradual weakening trend as it moved northeast. The tornado lifted at 1431. Luckily, none were killed by this tornado, but 23 were injured. Norman, OK EF5 The deadliest tornado of the outbreak and of 2021 would touch down north of Goldsby, OK at 1515, tracking north-northeast. It quickly strengthened to a high-end EF4, causing intense damage to the David Jay Perry Airport. The tornado threw a the fuselage of a single-engine turboprop airplane over 1000 feet. A wing from the plane would travel even farther, where it struck a person's house killing their dog nearly a half mile away. The tornado weakened as it passed over the Canadian river. A tornado emergency was issued by the NWS in Norman, and this even encompassed the NWS station itself. The tornado strengthened slightly after crossing the river, doing severe EF4 damage to Norman's water reclamation facility at 1526, which would create issues for Norman's water systems, making recovery particularly challenging. Shortly after, the tornado did EF2 damage to the northeastern portion of the NWS at Norman itself, however due to them being well-aware of the storm, no one was injured. Unfortunately, this made warning for this storm complicated, and responsibility fell upon FWD NWS to warn the public of this storm. The tornado would take its first victims as 3 people in a small subdivision were killed from debris. The tornado would strengthen to a low-end EF5 as it entered another subdivision, where a further 6 people were killed. The tornado entered a large commercial area, killing 17 sheltering in an Italian Restaurant who's roof collapsed due to the winds. As it moved into another residential area, the tornado reached its intensity maxima. 57 people were killed in this area due to the generally weaker frames of the houses in this area, as well as a common lack of basements and storm shelters. The scale of destruction in this area was comparable to that of the May 22, 2011 Joplin EF5. Though the structures were not necessarily damaged more intensely than other EF-5 tornadoes, nearly the entirety of this tornado's damage path was within the city of Norman itself, leading to mass casualties. The tornado would continue to the northeast, eventually dissipating at 1551. This was the single deadliest tornado since the aforementioned May 22, 2011 Joplin Tornado. Rush Springs, OK EF4 The only photogenic strong tornado of May 23 would touch down to the west of Rush Springs, OK at 1648. The tornado would strengthen to EF2 strength while it traveled over mostly open country. The tornado strengthened to EF4 strength at 1659 as it demolished a barn, killing several cows sheltering inside. This was the only damage this tornado did to earn its EF4 strength, yet it likely could have done a much more widespread swath of damage if it had spawned in a more populous area. The tornado roped out and dissipated at 1711. '''May 25 Batesville, AR EF4 The only strong tornado of May 24 or 25 would touch down at the unusually early time of 1248. The tornado directly to the west of Batesville, AR and took a path to the east-northeast. On velocity radar, the tornado had a width of nearly two miles, however this quickly narrowed to a tighter, more powerful cone. A tornado emergency was issued for the the northern parts of the town of Batesville, AR at 1304. The tornado entered the northern sections of town, immediately destroying several houses. Thankfully, no deaths and only 8 injuries were recorded in this area. However, the tornado became deadly as it moved into a mobile home park. Many of those in the mobile home park were not aware of the dangerous tornado on the ground, and failed to seek shelter. 18 of the 24 mobile homes in the park were thrown several feet, some up to 500 feet. 8 people would die and 13 would be injured in the mobile home park, making this the final deadly tornado of the outbreak. The tornado exited town and the tornado emergency was allowed to expire, and the the tornado lifted at 1327. Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks